Power Of One: Fire and Flight
by Kanaydian Dragon
Summary: The tale that started it all, but with a new twist. Skyfire ends up getting captured instead of Redlance, and Skywise isn't acting like himself. Ninth in my continuing series, the eigth being listed on another site due to content.


FIRE AND FLIGHT 

Skyfire is my own character. All others belong to their creators, Wendy and Richard Pini. 

All words contained within # # are mental speech. 

A different take on the classic tale that started it all. Skyfire is captured by the humans instead of Redmark. And Skywise is acting quite unlike himself.

* * *

Captured! By humans, no less. They were the very bane of any elf's existence. To be caught by them meant an almost certain death. And Skyfire was well and truly within their grasp. 

Earlier that night, she had been out gathering tree blossoms - ones which were good for helping with stomach ailments. She had gone alone near the humans' camp for the flowers but hadn't expected trouble from the five-fingers. After all, humans did not often stray into the forest at night and they had poor night vision. 

But humans had entered the forest and even passed directly beneath her. A group of six of them. Her heart had been racing with terror, even after she'd realized that they hadn't sensed her presence and would likely just pass her by. 

They'd gone a short distance past Skyfire's hiding spot when she became aware of something else. A large animal - a branchhorn from the sounds of it - was running through the forest and... it was being persued by someone on wolfback! 

#Turn back! Turn back!# Skyfire sent frantically. 

#Skyfire?# 

#Redlance! Run! You must run now! Humans are coming your way!# Skyfire moved within the branches, her feet and hands sure of their placements, made without hesitation. She hoped for a better vantage point. 

#But what about you!# Redlance sent back frantically. 

#Don't worry about me, I am well-hidden. GO!# She cold see the humans now, they were getting closer to Redlance, who hadn't moved from where he'd stopped his wolf, Firecoat. 

#I won't leave you!# 

#And I won't let them kill you!# 

Without stopping to consider the consequences, Skyfire had grabbed a nearby vine, swung down from the tree, and whistled sharply to call the humans' attention to her presence. It had worked, only too well. The entire group had come after her. Skyfire had begun to run for her life. After leading them on a winding and difficult chase, she'd started to climb a tree to escape. But the humans had been closer than she'd realized and one had grabbed a good amount of her hair and yanked her away before she'd gotten more than four feet off the ground. 

Now, beaten and bloodied, Skyfire stood strapped to the humans' pillar of sacrifice while they danced and chanted around her, celebrating the sacrifice that would soon be made to their god, Gotara. 

Skyfire had not known that her death would be a long, drawn-out affair. She'd thought the humans would kill her right away, if they'd managed to catch her at all. Still, despite the pain and suffering, she would do it again - eights upon eights of times over, if need be - if it meant saving another elf's life. Redlance had escaped, she was sure of it. From what she had picked up from the humans' talk, Redlance hadn't even been noticed by the ones that had captured her. 

It eased her mind in what she was sure were the final moments of her life and she was glad for having learned the humans' language from Bearclaw - along with Cutter and Skywise - when he'd been injured by a longtooth cat many years ago. Redlance had earned his new name then - when he had save Bearclaw's life by killing the pain-crazed beast. During Bearclaw's slow recovery, Cutter had found ways to keep him occupied. Learning the humans' speech had been one of those ways and Skyfire had chosen to learn along with them. 

A fight broke out between two of the human men. One, Ehok, claimed he had the right to slay the demon as she had taken his brother, Taf's, life many years ago. The other - Tabak, the shaman's favoured student - said it was his right as the future shaman to make the sacrifice. 

Skyfire could not remember having killed a human in her whole life, but she did remember shooting two with her bow on the day Skywise had been born. 

Eyes High had been determined to birth her cub atop the tallest tree in the forest so that Skywise - named before he was born - would emerge from her womb as close to the stars as she could bring him. Shale had gone out to bring food to his lifemate and Skyfire - still named Two-Moons at the time and only eight and four turns of the seasons old - had slipped off to follow him. She'd known it was against the rules and that she'd likely get punished for it, but she hadn't seen her adopted mother in many days and felt worried about her. 

Rightly so, it would quickly appear. She'd come upon the tree and started to climb it in time to see two human boys flinging rocks at Eyes High's nest far above her. Only great luck had allowed her to spot them. If she'd been a few moments later in arriving, she would have been too late. Once the stones had started flying, she had reacted without thinking - she fired an arrow at one of the human boys and heard him scream as it connected and sank into his skin. Shale had fallen from the nest and Two-Moons/Skyfire had tried to catch him. His weight plus the force of his fall had pulled her off the branch she'd been standing on. Luckily, she'd landed on a branch just below and had managed to awaken Shale with her newly reawakened sending powers before she'd lost her grip on him. There had been a following confrontation on the ground with the two boys and she had shot the second one with her bow. Then she and her parents had fled back to the father tree where Skywise had been born safely. 

The shaman settle the arguement by saying that Tabak would kill the demon and her skull would hand on the pillar of sacrifice, but Ehok was welcome to the rest of her carcass. Ehok grudgingly backed down. 

Great, so they were going to kill her and cut off her head. She looked up to the skulls already handing above her. Which one belonged to her friend, Crescent? Not that it mattered. Dead was dead and she would be that way soon. Resting her forehead against the pillar, Skyfire prayed for strength to face the end with bravery in her heart. Let these humans talk for many turns about the one elf that had defied them to her last breath!

* * *

In the bushes just beyond the humans' camp, Cutter watched silently, surveying the scene and devising a plan of attack. 

#This is all my fault. If I had turned back when she'd first told me to, she wouldn't be hanging there right now,# Redlance sent to the others. 

#No, she wouldn't be!# Skywise sent angrily. #Now shut up and let Cutter think!# 

#Skywise...# Shale sent gently, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 

Skywise breathed deeply and turned his face away from Redlance, anger still burning in his veins at the other elf. He looked to where Skyfire hung, standing from the pillar of sacrifice. Then, hanging a few feet above her head, on that same pillar... 

#Cutter, those skulls...!# 

#Don't worry, Skywise,# Cutter sent to his best friend and sould brother. #Skyfire's won't hand among them. I swear it!# 

A moment later, Cutter gave the command for the elves to mount their wolves. 

"ATTACK!" 

When Cutter gave the word, the men of the Wolfrider tribe rode swiftly into the human camp and began to fight the humans while Cutter and his wolf, Nightrunner, raced to the pillar that Skyfire was tied to. As he passed the white-haired shaman, the old human cried out. 

"Tabak! The sacrifice! Now!" 

Tabak gripped Skyfire's hair and yanked her head back, exposing her slender throat. He raised the rough-edged dagger high and prepared to plunge it into her neck. 

"Too late, human!" Cutter yelled right before he stabbed Tabak in the neck with his bright-metal sword. The human managed a short death cry before he was silenced forever. 

#Cutter!# Skyfire sent. She was afraid and not completely sure of what was happening behind her. 

Cutter cut through Skyfire's bindings and pulled her face-down over the back of his wolf. 

"I have Skyfire! Enough blood for now!" 

Cutter stopped Nightrunner next to the old shaman, whom Skywise had knocked to the ground in the attack barely a moment ago. He held his sword to the human's throat as he spoke. "" Then Cutter rode Nightrunner past the human. Raising his sword high, he sounded the retreat. "To the holt!" 

When Cutter judged that they had gone far enough from the human's camp, he stopped Nightrunner long enough to change Skyfire's position to make her more comfortable. Her head fell limply against his shoulder and he worried for a brief moment that the rescue had come too late. But then he saw her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Once the Wolfriders reached the father tree, Cutter dismounted carefully, not wanting to hurt Skyfire by moving her too suddenly. Many pairs of anxious eyes watched silently as Cutter carried Skyfire to the father tree. Just before he went inside, he turned his head to look at Eyes High. 

#Eyes High, go the the healer's den and bring supplies to treat Skyfire to my den.# 

Eyes High nodded once and followed Cutter inside the tree. 

When Cutter reached his den, he placed Skyfire gently on the sleeping furs and put a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, her gaze unfocused as she looke dup into his face. 

#Cutter?# she sent. There was a trace of fear in her words. 

#Easy, now. You're safe.# There would be time enough later to berate her for her foolish acts this night. For now, he only offered her comfort. 

Eyes High arrived and together she and Cutter tended to Skyfire's wounds.

* * *

"Troll-brained lackwit!" Skywise bit out as he faced Redlance. "It's your fault she's hurt, muck-eater!" 

Redlance's eyes narrowed at the insults being thrown at him but he said nothing in return. 

"Skywise, son, take it easy," Shale said, trying to soothe his son's flare of temper. He placed his hands on Skywise's shoulders from behind him. 

Skywise shrugged away from the touch. He was in no mood to be talked down from his anger. Though that was usually the time when he would need it most. 

"Muck-eating dung brain!" Skywise yelled. 

Reluctantly, Shale sent for Cutter.

* * *

Inside, Cutter went still for a moment as he received Shale's send. Then he sighed angrily as he got to his feet. When Skyfire looked up at him in puzzlement, he merely shook his head. As he left the den, he lock-sent to Eyes High. #Trouble is starting between Redlance and Skywise. Stay with Skyfire. I'll be back after I sort this out.# 

By the time Cutter arrived outside, the 'trouble' between Redlance and Skywise had erupted into an all-out brawl. The two of them were rolling around in the dirt, throwing wild kicks and punches. 

Cutter was actually a little stunned to see Skywise - his soul brother and gentle stargazer - in this state of rage. It was clear he was the agressor by his fighting style, while Redlance's blows were meant mainly to defend himself. 

#STOP THIS NOW!# Cutter lock-sent fiercely to the two fighters. 

Skywise and redlance stopped fighting suddenly and clutched their heads, wincing in pain from the strength of Cutter's send. 

Cutter grabbed the back of Skywise's shirt and hauled him bodily off of Redlance. He shoved Skywise away from him. 

Skywise stumbled and turned around to face Cutter. He started to open his mouth to speak but Cutter cut him off before he had the chance to say anything. 

"Not one word! Now go to your den and stay there until I say so!" Cutter flund an arm out and pointed toward the father tree. 

Skywise hesitated a brief second because of the disbelief he felt but then did as he'd been ordered to, walking away with his head bent low. 

Cutter turned his attention back to Redlance once Skywise was out of sight. Nightfall had helped him up and was brushing the dust off his leathers with her hands. "You, too. To your den now!" 

"But-" Redlance started to say. 

"But he didn't start-" Nightfall said. 

Cutter interrupted them both sharply. "I don't care who did or didn't do what. Just do as you're told, Redlance!" 

Without bothering to see that he would be listened to - as the chief, his words were automatically to be obeyed whether the elf lad or maiden agreed with his words or not - Cutter turned around and stalked back to his den. 

Stopping just outside the entrance to his den, Cutter took a few deep calming breaths to help ease his irritation before he entered. 

Eyes High was just tieing the last bandage when Cutter returned. She quickly cleaned away the remaining supplied and left, sensing Cutter's need to be left alone with her daughter, his lovemate. 

#Come lay down beside me,# Skyfire sent. 

#Are you sure I won't hurt you?# Cutter asked gently. He'd chosen to send rather than speak because he didn't want to risk Skyfire hearing a tremble in his voice. 

Skyfire shook her head gently. 

Cutter carefully slid down next to Skyfire, being very careful not to jostle her in any way and risk hurting her. He placed his arm beneath her head. 

#Much better.# Skyfire sighed. 

#Skyfire...# Cutter began, then trailed off as he wasn't sure where to begin. 

#I know. I shouldn't have broken the rules and I'm sorry. But I wasn't thinking about rules at the time.# 

#Then why? Why go near the human camp and deliberately put yourself at risk?# Cutter desperately wanted to understand Skyfire's reasoning. 

#I was looking for those star flowers that grow high in tree tops. You know, the ones for stomach ailments?# Skyfire felt Cutter's nod and continued. #Well, I'd run out of my supply - I used the last of it on Wing because of his colic - and I was looking for more. But the ones that grow near here have already been picked or been eaten, and I knew that more grow near where the humans live. I didn't think, i just... went. Then with Redlance, he didn't want to leave me in danger, and I wouldn't let him get hurt because of me so I acted again...# 

#Without thinking,# Cutter finished for her. #You are lucky you weren't killed.# 

#I know. I don't know what it is with me. I react on instinct more than any other elf. I see something that needs doing and I just go off and do it without considering the risks that I am taking. The only one that beat me for poor impulse control was Bearclaw back before he changed.# 

Inspiration struck Cutter. he got up and walked over tot he branchorn skull hanging on the opposite wall. Skyfire watched him as he lifted it and retrieved a small brown leather pouch that had been hidden inside, then returned to her side. He sat and opened the pouch, then tipped its contents into his palm. 

Bearclaw's wolf head necklace! 

#I didn't know you'd kept it,# Skyfire said as she looked at the chain and pendant - both made of brightmetal - as Cutter cradled them in his palms. If she'd given a thought about it at all since Bearclaw's death, she would have assumed that it had gone with Bearclaw's body when the wolves had taken it away. 

Cutter nodded slowly. "I've wondered from time to time what I should do with it but no idea ever seemed right... until now." He turned his head to face Skyfire, whose gaze remained fixed on the pendant. "I want you to have it." 

Skyfire's eyes shot up to Cutter's. #But... Cutter... I can't... You should keep it, to remind you of your father.# 

"I have his sword, New Moon, for that." He put the chain in both his hands and placed it over Skyfire's head, settling it at the back of her neck before releasing it. The pendant came ro rest low between her breasts. "Wear it. For me. When ever you have the urge to do something, feel the weight of the wolf head. Let it serve as a reminder to always think things through before you act." 

Skyfire placed one hand on the pendant and the other on Cutter's knee. #Then I accept it. Thank you.# She smiled gratefully up at him. 

Cutter smiled in return. The smile quickly faded and he became introspective. 

#What is the matter, lovemate?# Skyfire asked. She put a hand over Cutter's and squeezed weakly. 

Cutter hesitated before he answered. "I... never killed a human before. Didn't think it could be done. Something bad will happen soon. I feel it!" 

He didn't know then just how right his feeling would prove to be. 

In retaliation for the kiling of Tabak - who was to have been the next shaman - the elder shaman set fire to the forest. With no other choice, Cutter took his tribe into the underground kingdom of the trolls - the only place that offered any safety for them. 

The trolls were a trecherous lot, and none more so than King Greymung. He gave them the promise of a new forest - one that was as good as, if not better than, the one they had just lost - and even lent them Picknose to guide them there. But, after days spent travelling underground, they finally exited the tunnel to find not the lush woodlands that they'd been promised, but a barren wasteland full of nothing but pale sand and scorching sun. 

Picknose collapsed the tunnel behind him so that the elves could not go back and exact their revenge on the trolls. Nor could they climb back over - there was only a sheer vertial rock wall that was over a hundred feet in height, and extended far in two directions. Their only hope lay in travelling through the wasteland. But for one, there would soon be little hope left.

* * *


End file.
